In some wireless communication systems, communications are scheduled using timing information, such as a time of day. For example, in many communication systems, communication devices maintain respective clocks, and each communication device uses its clock for purposes of determining when the communication device should transmit, when to expect another communication device to transmit, etc. Over time, clocks of different communication devices will drift with respect to each other, which may cause degradation in performance.